


Caretaker!Scotland x AB!Reader-Fun In the Highlands

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phew I never thought I get this done well I hope you enjoy it :3</p><p>Originally I was gonna write an Egypt/Reader story but due to the character that hardly speaks at all I changed it to Scotland instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!Scotland x AB!Reader-Fun In the Highlands

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for the lullaby and the History behind it
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> Oh hush-a-bye  
>  my little baby Hush  
> my little baby, hush  
> Oh hush-a-bye my little baby  
> My own little baby will go to sleep 
> 
> Though I am without a flock of sheep  
> And the others all have sheep  
> Though I am without a flock of sheep  
>   
> You, little baby, can go to sleep  
> Darling, of the people of the great world  
> They spilt your blood yesterday  
> They put your head on an oaken post  
>   
> A little way from your corpse  
> I breathlessly climbed the great mountain  
> I climbed and I descended  
> I would put the hair of my head under your feet  
> And the skin of my two hands.
> 
>  
> 
> History about it: </span>After the execution of the Clan Chief MacGregor of Glenstrae in 1570, his widow composed and sang this lullaby lament to her child
> 
>  
> 
> The song itself: [www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7dW1F…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7dW1FtfS9Q)

When you told Scotland you were into Infantilism he didn't mind at all and he really the idea of taking care of you since he never revealed it to his family but he wanted to look after someone again so now that you told him your little secret he was more than happy to do so you showed him what you have brought in your suitcase which he looked at it and see you have the necessary items which he decided set them up in the guest bedroom and then looks at you saying

"There we go all set but the next time you come over Laddie/Lassie I will have a nursery waiting for ye" 

"Ok" you reply as your stomach begins to rumble

"Oh? Well well looks like I got some grub for us to make" said Scotland as he goes to the kitchen and you follow him taking a seat "I figure we eat dinner now and tomorrow we can go to the Highlands so you can have fun. What do ye say?"

"That sounds great Scotland" said (your name) in excitement. Ever since you were a big fan of the movie Brave and you became fascinated with Scottish culture and who better than visiting the Highlands than with Scotland himself for he was happy to have some company since his brothers are busy doing whatever is in their agendas but he didn't mind and soon afterwards he comes back with some plates of food for you and for himself to eat which you got which was really good

Night has finally come and you were feeling really sleepy which gave the Scotsman an idea he gently picks you up, sits down in a large arm chair while holding you in his arms that he soon began to sing 

_O ba ba mo leanabh_  
Ba mo leanabh, ba  
O ba ba mo leanabhy  
Nì mo leanabhs' an ba ba 

_Ged tha mi gun chaoraich agam_  
'S caoraich uil' aig càch  
Ged tha mi gun chaoraich agam  
 _Dèan a leanabh an ba ba_

Your eyelids began to get more and more while you listen to him sing which is hard to believe that this man who is the loudest of the UK Family can have such a calm and soothing voice which reminded you about the childhood you seldom had but hearing him made you feel at ease

_Eudail mhòir a shluaigh an dòmhain_  
Dhòirt iad d'fhuil an dé  
'S chuir iad do cheann air stob daraich  
Tacan beag bho do chré 

_Dhìrich mi bheinn mhòr gun anal_  
Dhìrich agus thearn  
Chuirinn falt mo chinn fo d' chasan  
Agus craicionn mo dhà làimh  

After that you feel asleep which made Scotland chuckle softly while quietly & gently he picks you up , puts you to bed and tucks you in

"Sleep well Lassie/Laddie we got a big day ahead of us" said Scotland as he turns off the light and slowly closes the door behind him 

The follow day came and Scotland prepared a picnic lunch while you were finishing up breakfast which you really enjoyed that after that you packed your supplies just in case and then you hear his voice calling for you

"(y/n) you ready Laddie/Lassie?"

"Yes" you replied to him while coming downstairs where he was waiting for you "I'm ready to go" 

"Ok then let's go" said Scotland as he goes into the stable to get his horse Angus then you follow him and then you see this big Clydesdale gently rubbing his snout to your cheek "Angus likes ye a lot and now let's get going shall we?"

You nod and the Scotsman picks you up and puts you on his horse then he gets on and makes him run which you felt the excitement of it especially feeling the wind through your hair and face hearing the thunderous hooves when the Clydesdale makes his jumps through certain parts which Scotland leads him into the forest where you look up and see how tall the trees were and it wasn't long till the plains of the Highlands were in sight

"Here we are" said Scotland as he soon makes Angus trot and then stop so he get himself down and then helps you get down "Look at it Lassie/Laddie the beauty of the Highlands" 

You admire the view of it all which is something that you feel refreshed with the wind as well as the feel of the grass touching your feet

All throughout the day you and Scotland have the best time of your lives enjoying a good picnic lunch, playing in the fields and such. Soon the sun begins to set upon the plains which you soon began to sleepy that Scotsman soon gently picks you up and puts you on Angus then he gets on leading the stallion home 

"I'm glad ye had a fun day today"

"I sure did" said (y/n) "I hope we can do it again sometime"

"Aye wee one we shall" said Scotland as he smiles at you and holds on to you till the three are back at his house 

End


End file.
